


День выкручивания

by Irdana (Haziran)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haziran/pseuds/Irdana
Summary: Страдальцу исполняется три вариации. Его ждет подарок от матери и великий дар судьбы.





	День выкручивания

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zankatykov](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zankatykov).



Солнце еще освещало зеленые верхушки деревьев, когда Долороза решила, что пора возвращаться домой. Она аккуратно сложила самодельную рыболовную сеть, спрятала ее под развесистый приметный куст возле самого берега и крепко прижала сверху камнем. Завтра она вернется сюда снова: нужно наловить и заготовить как можно больше рыбы, пока она не ушла вниз по течению в сторону океана. Корзину с сегодняшним уловом Долороза накрыла двумя большими пальмовыми листьями, с усилием подняла и поставила на голову. Тяжело, но это хорошо. Ей и ее сыну нужна питательная еда.

Дорога до селения свободных троллей занимала немного времени. Едва заметная в густой траве тропа вела от речной поймы через редкий перелесок к подножию холма, который служил естественной защитой с севера. С запада и востока их обступали непроходимые джунгли, полные диких зверей и ядовитых растений-хищников. Река протекала к югу от селения, где джунгли редели, уступая место бескрайней степи, а за ней была лишь смерть. Долороза пришла оттуда и больше никогда не вернется.

Возле векового дерева с потрескавшейся от жары корой она свернула с тропы в лес. Будь она чужаком, то пошла бы прямо и наткнулась на десятки смертельных ловушек — ямы с кольями, замаскированные ветками и дерном, расставленные через каждые пять шагов петли и сети, спрятанные в листве под ногами шипы ядовитых цветов, натянутые возле самой земли тонкие веревки. Задень такую — и в следующую секунду сверху упадет огромный булыжник или кусок бревна. Селение всегда оставалось начеку — несмотря на то, что еще ни один прихвостень Ее Снисходительности не пересекал его границ. Первое время Долороза не верила в то, что ей удалось убежать, ей казалось, что каратели придут за ней, последуют за ней через мертвую пустыню, пройдут через степь, сквозь море Уловителя кошмаров — невзрачной серо-зеленой травы, которая вызывает миражи, видения, сводит с ума. Догонят ее и убьют Менкара. Заставят смотреть, как он умирает, а затем расправятся и с ней. Совсем недавно ей перестали сниться такие кошмары.

Сиреневые сумерки становились все гуще с каждой минутой, но здесь, среди деревьев, куда не проникал свежий прохладный воздух с реки, все еще было жарко. Пока она дошла до бревенчатой ограды, платье на спине промокло насквозь. Стражник, кивнув, открыл ворота. Среди жителей селения она была единственной, кто не боялся палящих лучей солнца и поэтому мог добывать пропитание днем. Совет уже предлагал ей стать дневным стражником, но Долороза отказалась. Она не смогла бы стоять на одном месте, часами вглядываясь в расплывающуюся от жары линию горизонта. Жизнь в Пещерах Зарождения привила ей отвращение к отсутствию деятельности. А работы здесь хватало: нужно было укреплять крышу улья перед сезоном дождей, помогать другим жителям ремонтировать ограду, собирать лечебные травы на склоне холма, искать в лесу съедобные фрукты, ягоды и клубни; охота не была ее стихией, этим занимались оливковокровные, но у Долорозы хорошо получалось снимать шкуры с убитых зверей. Не говоря уже о том, что Менкар рос не по дням, а по часам. Ему все было любопытно, все хотелось потрогать руками и попробовать на зуб. Он был подвижнее горчичнокровной личинки, и в конце ночи, когда он наконец засыпал, она обычно тоже падала без сил. Она не могла представить, как оставила бы его на весь день. Сегодня ее не было всего три часа, и Ортакс прекрасно справляется с работой няньки, но все равно насосная мышца Долорозы не на месте. Она хочет быстрее попасть в свой улей и убедиться, что с Менкаром все в порядке.

Сегодня его день выкручивания. Ровно три вариации назад он выполз из своего кокона в Пещерах Зарождения, в крошечной расщелине возле заброшенного грота умершей от старости Матери Личинки, куда не забредали другие Скорбящие. Долороза отнесла его туда сразу после… приземления. С первого же взгляда на личинку необычного ярко-красного цвета она поняла, что ни один лусус ее не выберет. Долороза завернула ее в подол платья и отнесла подальше от исхоженных сестрами маршрутов. Следующие несколько дней она не находила себе места. Личинка, даже после выкручивания, не смогла бы выжить в одиночестве. Ее нужно кормить, поить, согревать и мыть. Обнаружив мутанта, Долороза должна была позвать Выбраковщиков, но не смогла. И теперь из-за ее малодушия маленький тролль умирал где-то в темноте медленной смертью. В конце концов, она решилась пойти и посмотреть, что с ним стало. По дороге она молилась, чтобы личинка погибла или уползла куда-нибудь, где Долороза не смогла бы ее найти…

Но Менкар ждал ее. Он сидел на полу пещеры, весь покрытый розовой слизью. Черные волосы налипли на его лицо, он сощурил светло-серые глаза и зашипел, когда она приблизилась к нему с факелом в руке. Он выглядел нормально, как любой здоровый только что выкрутившийся из кокона тролль. Безрогий и беззубый, но вполне готовый пройти свои Испытания. Если бы Долороза не пришла, генетическая память заставила бы его ползти туда, на поиски лусуса, ползти к поверхности — и умереть. Хорошо, что Менкар ничего не помнит. Не знает, какие только мысли ни приходили в голову, пока она несла его через пустыню. Но если бы не он, Долороза погибла бы там. Его требовательный плач заставлял ее искать пищу, воду и убежище на день среди песков, заставлял выныривать из видений, вызванных Уловителем кошмаров в степи, и идти вперед. К тому моменту, когда она вышла на берег той самой реки, где полчаса назад ловила рыбу, маленький сверток в руках был самой дорогой для нее вещью на свете. Она была готова убить за него, две синекровки, чьи трупы стали пиром для скорпионов в пустыне, подтвердили бы ее слова, если бы могли. Этому существу, которое доставляло ей столько хлопот и столько радости, она была обязана жизнью. Но если бы Долороза сказала ему все это, он бы не понял, а если бы понял, то испугался. Так что лучше она просто подарит ему сегодня кое-что.

Селение еще спало, ульи стояли темные и тихие, нигде не было слышно ни звука. Слишком жарко. Хижина Долорозы и ее сына находилась в самом дальнем конце центральной тропы, у самого подножия холма. Улей был обсажен цветущим кустарником, даже здесь, у ограды, слышен был запах больших бело-розовых цветков с мягкими лепестками. Над калиткой они с Менкаром повесили связку бамбуковых трубочек, они ударились друг о друга с забавным полым звуком, когда Долороза вошла во двор. И тут внутренности сковало холодом — ее тело среагировало быстрее, чем глаза начали различать что-то темное на фоне листвы кустарника. Корзина с рыбой упала в песок. В два шага Долороза оказалась возле стены улья, выхватила из-за пояса кривой нож, пропахший рыбой. Она могла бы поклясться, что видела высокую фигуру возле двери — длинное зеленое одеяние, высокая прическа, горящие глаза… Долороза обежала хижину дважды, пошарила среди веток, сбивая нежные цветы на землю и спугнув пару светляков. Никого. Рывком открыв дверь, она ворвалась внутрь улья, прошла сквозь душную комнату для отдыха прямо к окну. Менкар мирно спал. Ортакс дремала рядом с его кроваткой, уронив голову на сложенные руки. Она подняла голову на шум, вопросительно глянув на Долорозу сонными глазами. Отчего-то слова застряли в горле. Увидеть Служанку было очень, очень плохой приметой, вслед за ней всегда шла смерть, опустошающая целые города, но действительно ли Долороза видела ее? Стоит ли поднимать всех на ноги из-за того, что ей примерещилась какая-то тень? Она три часа провела на солнце, мало спала, устала, а в сумерках вещи всегда кажутся нечеткими, их очертания сливаются и плывут. А что же до горящих глаз… Долороза снова с опаской глянула в окно — в высокой траве на склоне холма то тут, то там вспыхивали желтые и розовые огоньки. Светлячки.

Долороза успокоила Ортакс, вернулась за рыбой, отмыла в воде самого крупного окуня и отдала своей соседке. Ортакс жестом поблагодарила ее и ушла. Когда-то она пела перед самой Императрицей, ее голос отражался эхом от высоких сводов Пурпурного дворца, заставляя замирать насосные мышцы слушателей. Всего один раз она не попала в ноты… Ее Снисходительность приказала отрезать певице язык прямо во время концерта. Бирюзовая кровь, заливающая ступени возле трона из белого с золотыми прожилками мрамора… Это была еще не самая страшная история их селения. Долороза заставила себя не думать об этом, не думать о том, что будет, если Снисходительность доберется до них. О том, что на этот раз она прикажет отрезать у Ортакс и что сделает с ней и ее сыном. Стража не спит, а ловушек в лесу хватит на целую армию, даже при условии, что эта армия целой и невредимой пройдет через пустыню и степь. Смерть не догонит ее, не получит ее сына, никогда.

Взошла зеленая луна, и Долороза подошла к кроватке Менкара, убрала висящую на перекладине связку Уловителя кошмаров, открыла окно. Он заворочался, просыпаясь. Она села рядом и положила ладонь на его грудь.  
— С днем выкручивания.  
Он открыл глаза и улыбнулся ей. Прижал ладошками ее руку еще крепче к своей груди.  
— Мама…  
В следующий момент вся их хижина подпрыгнула, вещи и посуда со звоном полетели на пол. За окном на секунду стало светло как днем. Менкар закричал, Долороза схватила его в охапку и бросилась вон. Когда она вылетела во двор, то увидела, что селение горело. Все хижины были объяты пламенем, со стороны ограды доносились крики, всюду бегали испуганные жители. Сверху, в темноте, что-то громко и надсадно жужжало, как будто над селением роились пчелы. Прищурившись, Долороза увидела огромную металлическую махину, парящую в воздухе; на красном боку красовался белый трезубец. Махина выплюнула шар пламени, и сторожевая вышка с восточной стороны ограды разлетелась в щепки. Долороза прижала Менкара к себе покрепче и выбежала за калитку.

Ортакс лежала на тропе, мертвая. Рыба, которую Долороза дала ей, валялась в пыли в двух шагах от нее. Что-то тяжелое и явно не органическое с треском и скрежетом ломало ворота, слышался топот многих ног и крики. Туда нельзя. Она развернулась и побежала назад, за улей, стала карабкаться вверх по склону холма. Еще одна такая вспышка, как в начале атаки, и ее увидят, она здесь как на ладони. Но, слава богам, пока было темно. Менкар молчал, крепко вцепившись ей в плечи. Он у нее молодец.

Когда на вершине холма она обернулась, чтобы в последний раз взглянуть на селение, то увидела, что огонь как раз добрался до ее улья. По тропе в сторону холма бежала женщина — единственная высококровная в их селении, морская обитательница с чужеземным шелестящим именем, изгнанная за то, что спасла выбракованную личинку. Ее история была похожа на историю Долорозы… Один из троллей, бежавших за высококровной, поднял на плечо что-то длинное и черное, и в следующую секунду ее голова превратилась в фиолетовое облако. Долороза хотела отвернуться, но тут заметила, что Менкар смотрит… Видит, как тело морского тролля грузно падает в песок прямо перед их калиткой. Он потерял сознание до того, как она успела прикрыть его глаза ладонью.

Она шла через лес пять ночей, не спала пять дней. Вполне достаточно времени, чтобы дать чувству вины сожрать себя с потрохами. Если бы только она не тратила время на поиски теней во дворе, если бы сказала все Ортакс… Может, это не спасло бы всех, но спасло хоть кого-нибудь.

Она была в ярости. Злило то, что Менкару пришлось познать страх так рано в своей жизни. Что нигде на этой проклятой планете она не может спрятаться от Императрицы. А еще почему-то то, что подарок для ее сына остался в сгоревшем улье. Короткий плащ из мягкой коричневой ткани, с аккуратными отверстиями на капюшоне — для его маленьких рожек. С ярко-красной подкладкой, вышитый по краю нитью того же цвета. Менкар любил красный. Спустя день она спросила его, что он видел. Он ответил, что ничего не помнит, кроме огня. Долороза хотела вздохнуть с облегчением, но он снова заговорил. Рассказал ей, что был в другом месте — красивом и просторном. Что видел небо, в котором светила одна пурпурная луна. Видел своих друзей — троллей, которых никогда не встречал. Что он был взрослым и стоял на огромном зеленом листе кувшинки, и одет был в красное, а затем его ослепила яркая вспышка. Теперь он видит ее каждый день во время сна. Наверное, слишком отчетливо читался испуг на лице Долорозы, так что Менкар смутился и замолчал. Это пугало ее. Она старательно искала свежие ростки Уловителя кошмаров перед каждым восходом солнца, но все равно ее сын каждый раз просыпался со странным выражением на лице. Будто возвращался откуда-то издалека.

На шестую ночь он заболел. Лежал в бреду, весь мокрый и прохладный, как морской обитатель. Много говорил… Говорил странные вещи, которые никогда не сказал бы ребенок трех вариаций от роду. Называл имена, которые Долороза никогда не слышала. Митуна, Миина, Латула, Меулин, Латула, Кронус, Латула, Латула, Меулин, Меулин, Меулин… Никто в селении не носил таких имен. Долороза плюнула на безопасность и зажгла крошечный костерок из тех сухих веток, что удалось найти в радиусе десяти шагов. Ей нужно было согреть сына, заставить его очнуться. Она бросила в огонь свежий стебель Уловителя, пламя погасло, и по земле пополз густой серо-зеленый дымок. Спустя пять минут Менкар открыл глаза, посмотрел на нее, узнавая. А затем куда-то влево за ее плечо и улыбнулся.

За спиной Долорозы стояла маленькая девочка, одетая в шкуру зверя. В длинных спутанных волосах торчали цветные перья, в непослушные, торчащие во все стороны пряди были вплетены яркие нити и маленькие полые косточки. Ярко-оранжевые рога были похожи на уши урчащего зверя. Девочка улыбнулась, показала пальцем в сторону непроходимой стены джунглей. А затем протянула руку Долорозе.  
— Он меня звал. — Не сразу она поняла, что девочка говорит о ее сыне. Похоже, чары Уловителя начали действовать и на нее. Все было как во сне. Она молча встала, взяла Менкара на руки и пошла за девочкой вглубь леса. Спустя сотню шагов она почувствовала запах дыма, увидела сквозь ветви теплые огоньки костров. Навстречу девочке выбежал огромный белый урчащий зверь с двумя пастями. Долорозу со всех сторон обступили тролли, вооруженные копьями и деревянными щитами с невнятной символикой. Все смотрели на нее и ее сына — скорее, с любопытством, чем враждебно. Сквозь толпу пробилась девочка, уже верхом на кошке.

— Мама, — громко сказала она. Долороза подняла на нее взгляд, затем посмотрела по сторонам и увидела, что самому старшему троллю из тех, что окружили ее, на вид не больше пяти. Дети — худые, грязные, с исцарапанными руками и ногами. Ульи в их селении были собраны кое-как и напоминали скорее неряшливые шалашики из веток и листьев, чем хижины. Когда она сделала шаг вперед, то едва не упала от усталости. Маленькие руки со всех сторон вцепились в нее, чтобы поддержать, повели мимо костров к ближайшей хижине. Она крепко держала одной рукой Менкара, сонно сопящего возле ее шеи, и думала, что завтра покажет всем, как строить крепкие ульи, как ловить дичь и готовить ее на огне, расчешет их спутанные волосы и обработает царапины и ссадины лечебной мазью. Затем она останется, ведь идти ей некуда. А еще для того, чтобы защитить их. В этот раз она просто обязана преуспеть. Смерть не догонит их, не получит ее детей, никогда.

**Author's Note:**

> Мне нравится идея, что предки не помнили своих доцарапинных имен. Поэтому Страдалец стал Менкаром, позаимствовал имя у звезды из созвездия Кита. Кому интересно, может поинтересоваться ее астрологическим значением ;)


End file.
